(Not so) Sweet Dreams
by CUtopia
Summary: Rolanda is repeatedly haunted by weird dreams at nights... (Collection of Oneshots)
1. The Black Swan

Well, basically this happens when I am not able to focus seriously when I am searching for new ideas, so don´t worry/wonder about the randomness of these chapters ^^

Oh, and if you want you can always make a wish for a crazy dream that you want Rolanda to dream! :) Simply write me a PM!

Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Rolanda was in a good mood as she made her way over the snowy grounds of Hogwarts castle. Christmas holidays had just begun, the students had departed with the Hogwarts Express only minutes ago, but as soon as the train had left the station of Hogsmeade a wonderful peace had started to rise. Even as a teacher who liked to work with the young witches and wizards, everyone of the staff loved the holidays when nobody would disturb them.

The Quidditch stadium was Rolanda´s destination – the pitch had been transformed into a ice skating rink by Dumbledore on the occasion of the Yule Ball and she had not found a opportunity to have a skate until now because the students had crowded the rink, obviously thrilled about Dumbledore´s idea. She had welcomed this idea as well, even though the pitch was precious to her, but she had trust into Albus magical abilities and additionally, she could have her fun too.

As she entered the stadium and her gaze wandered over the ice her jaw dropped by the sight. Severus Snape was there, skating on his own. This fact alone was already surprising her, but one thing was far more concerning: he wore a barely fitting tutu and a tiara while he semi-elegantly danced to the music of Tchaikovsky´s Swan Lake, making a dramatic face while singing along, even the high-pitched tunes – to conclude, he looked as if he had escaped from St. Mungo´s closed section.

She could not do anything else then to stare in this unreal situation. Severus Snape was not someone who would do something like figure skating, he would never even think about wearing a blindingly pink tutu – had someone used the Imperius curse on him? How she wished she had a camera right now so she could make a picture... but at least she had this memory, she would make sure to borrow Albus' pensieve and show this moment to Minerva.

"Rolanda! Look at me! I am graaaaaceful!", Severus chanted in a high-pitched tone as he passed her on the ice, then performing a single axel jump and Rolanda felt a little bit reminded of Gilderoy Lockhart. "How do you like my interpretation?!"

Rolanda blushed, then she started to laugh. Severus stopped in front of her, making the ice spurt. He looked at her with a dark gaze, now looking like his usual self.

"You are laughing about me? Pah, you are jealous because you Quidditch players are anything but graceful! I am the best Swan you ever saw!", Severus said slightly arrogant, throwing his hair back.

"Yeah, Ice Queen... you are the best..."

"Watch me! I am great!", Severus grinned, then skated on, starting a spin.

"Rolanda? Rolanda, wake up", a dark voice snarled suddenly and Rolanda slowly opened her eyes, looking into the face of Severus Snape.

"Huh, w-what?"

She turned her head a bit to see if they were still in the Quidditch stadium, but instead of the ice and the ranks she saw the worried faces of her colleagues and the staff room in the background. Sleep was still present in her brain as she straightened up her body, stretching it a bit and she shot Severus a glance through her half-opened eyes, yawning:"You really need to practice that layback spin, Severus... And that tutu was to tight."

Severus looked completely clueless and obviously concerned about her sanity while Albus chortled amused.


	2. The Luau Incident

Entry for the "Hogwarts Scavenger Hunt" at "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"

10. Room of Requirement

Entry for the "Hogwarts Fair 2014" Niffler Lucky Dig

A big thank you to SlenderPanda, she actually helped me to create the party motto :D

I hope you like it :)

* * *

Rolanda Hooch walked towards the Room of Requirement, not entirely motivated for the teacher´s End of the Term party that took place there today. This lack of motivation had several reasons: first, the students who had been in their First Year when she had started teaching (her secret favourites) had graduated and given her a wonderful present and a lot of hugs and Thank You´s because she had played a little bit with her Quidditch connections for some of them, therefore she felt a little bit down. And second, Severus had been assigned to host the party.

He had been forced by Dumbledore because until that certain staff meeting he had always managed to get around this duty with some bad excuses, but this time Albus had accepted non of them. She had seen Severus today, he had been in one of his ugliest moods and she asked herself if anyone would be able to enjoy this evening if a Severus Snape had organised it.

Severus was definitely not somebody you would call a party shaker and he had to be bribed to attend any of the Balls or staff party's and if he was there, he stood in a dark corner and glared at anyone who dared to come near him and his firewhiskey. She was sure that this party would be a disaster, it would be a dark room without any music but with much alcohol... well, the part with the alcohol did not have to be a disadvantage, if she thought about it a little more, at least she would be able to forget that evening.

The door to the Room of Requirements was visible as she approached it and Rolanda checked her outfit a last time (not that anyone cared – the potions master always was far to busy with his death glares then to notice her) and took a deep breath before she pushed the doors open.

It was not like she had expected it to be and she just stood in the entrance for a few seconds, blinking a few times to make sure that everything she saw was not just some hallucination.

The Room had been transformed into a indoor beach with a small pool, a moving picture of a beach behind the pool generating a maritime atmosphere together with the charmed ceiling. Sand covered the floor and palms were standing everywhere. Wooden torches lighted the sunset atmosphere, a huge bar was on one side of the room with enchanted cocktail shakers working endlessly.

"Alohaaaa, it is so great you came! We all have been waiting for you to join us!"

Rolanda´s eyes nearly popped out as she recognised the person who pulled her into a rib-crushing embrace was actually Severus Snape, the big fright of the dungeons, wearing a brightly coloured hawaii shirt, bermuda shorts and a straw hat. As he released her she simply stared at him, her mouth standing slightly open.

"Oh, your outfit does not suit the theme of the party, Rolanda," Severus said, giving her his signature dark look before waving his wand so her casual outfit changed into white dress, combined with a long flower necklace. "Oh, so much better... here, have a drink and enjoy the party!"

And with these words Severus grabbed a cocktail from a tray floating by, forced it into her hand and vanished.

Rolanda turned around slowly, blinking several times to ensure herself that everything she saw was real, including the way to colourful Severus who was fussing around his guests.

"I believe you and I think the same right now – What, by Merlin's beard, is happening here?!" Minerva asked as she approached the younger witch, looking rather malcontent.

"I... Minerva... did Albus dribble something in Severus' morning coffee? Mind-altering potions or something like that? He is... behaving like Lockhart!"

"I have no idea," Minerva mumbled back. "But this surely is a nightmare!"

The two women hurried to force a smile on their faces as Severus came back to them, looking extremely satisfied.

"Everyone is having fun, it was such a great idea of mine to host this party! You don't want to drink your cocktail with the extra-glittery umbrella, Rolanda?!" Severus babbled and grabbed the glass from her hand, drinking it in a few big gulps.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Rolanda asked the potions master, furrowing a brow.

"I had to many drinks, I guess," he hiccuped, a big smile plastered over his face.

"No, I mean – you are behaving weird, normally you would not have hosted such a colourful, joyful party! I am concerned, you know?" she said, furrowing her brows while touching his arm.

"Rolanda, you are lying on my assignments!" the deep voice of Severus snarled and Rolanda opened her eyes, jumping up from the sofa she had fallen asleep on.

"I am awake!" She breathed, looking around the room with a confused expression. Severus shook his head in disbelief before he left.


End file.
